


but I still want you

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Kosmo the Space Wolf - Freeform, Multi, Sorry guys, not there yet, nova is my original character, post season8, the klance is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Keith, drunk at a celebration on planet Ryker, bonds with Acxa"I used to have a cat too, his name was Socks."





	but I still want you

**Author's Note:**

> i like their friendship and i hate that it wasn't explored :(  
> I guess this is kinda implied acxa/narti?? this takes place after the first time got together in memory of Allura & the lions freaking LEFT-THAT was so sad. Don't get me wrong, Allura wasn't my favorite ( i didn't hate her or anything, but i didn't like how her character was kinda reduced to being the receiving end of someone's affections and it not working out?? if that makes sense????? idk how to explain how i felt about it properly, anYWAY) but i was still sad when she died
> 
> the truth untold-BTS

_"I used to have a cat too, his name was Socks."_

 

 

 

Acxa raised an eyebrow, ready to call Nova over to come get his man, because of all the things she was expecting to deal with at this festival, a drunk Keith was not one of them. 

 

She supposed the reason he was talking about a former pet was partially her fault. She did say she missed Narti's cat, and Narti as well. "You have Kosmo now."

 

Keith nodded his head with exaggeration, big movements. "I know, I know. Kosmo is a good boy...he's the bestest boy..." Keith looked over to where Nova was talking to Ezor and Zethrid, "but I still miss Socks." Acxa was starting to get the idea that Keith was no longer talking about animal companions.

 

_He missed the blue (or was it red?)  paladin_

 

"Narti was a good... _companion_...I know she didn't talk much, but she always comforted me in a way no other has," It's not like Keith was going to remember this. "And Veronica is trying, but she'll never be Narti." 

 

Keith looked like he was about to open his mouth and interrupt, so Acxa continued quickly. " _But,_  that's good. I don't want Veronica to be Narti, I want her to be Veronica. Just like she'll never be Narti, Narti could have never been her either. They're opposites, but...what was the earth phrase? Opposites are attractive?" 

 

Keith stayed quiet this time, turning to face her. "I _know_ how hard it is to feel like you're losing someone, even when they're not gone and still there in front of you..." She remembered how grateful she was to Lotor, saving her from a life of hardships for simply being only half Galra, and then how he lost sight of himself and was willing to sacrifice them all. "But I also know now how it feels to be truly loved by someone."

 

When Acxa looked at Keith and then Nova, he followed her line of sight. 

 

"You have that with Nova, Keith. Cherish it. Don't let it go because you were someone else's second choice." 

 

 

"I know you're right, but I..." Acxa turned to face Keith, who had finally started speaking again, which was good because she no longer felt like sharing such personal information, drunk audience or not. "But I still..."

 

"It's okay to still love him...he's the first person you ever loved that way, correct?" At the nod, she continued. "He was your first love...in some ways, you'll never stop loving him. As long as you don't let it cloud your love for Nova and his love for you." Keith looked back quickly. "It's not very well hidden Keith...you do love him, and he loves you. Don't lose it from heartbreak over another." 

 

_Say someone's name enough and they come over..._

 

Nova was making his way over to them, and Acxa turned to Keith quickly. "You need to hydrate."

 

Keith practically jumped up to Nova, grabbing him by the waist and kissing him before wrapping himself around the taller half-breed. "I love you. I know we haven't said it yet, but I do, I do love you."

 

Acxa wanted to slap her forehead. She didn't mean for Keith to confess, especially drunk, just because he shouldn't take advantage of a good relationship to mourn a one-sided, failed relationship. 

 

Nova smiled brightly and hugged Keith back. "I...I love you too, Yorak." 

 

Acxa refrained from rolling her eyes at the pet name. Veronica had plenty, and it made her blush constantly. Speaking of which, she had a girlfriend on earth to visit. So she stood up, smiled at the two, then nodded across the crown to Ezor and Zethrid before heading for her pod. 

 

 


End file.
